emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05926
}} is the 5,928th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 20 May, 2011. Written by CHRIS THOMPSON Directed by ADRIAN BEAN Plot Part 1 In Tall Trees Cottage, Kelly's feeding Elliot, and Bob's filling her in on Nicola drunkenly coming onto Marlon last night. Marlon comes in and Kelly can't resist making fun of him. Marlon delights in telling her that Jimmy was begging to have Nicola back. Bob explains what happened. In Connelton View, Nicola is hungover and painfully remembering coming onto Marlon and seeing Declan even. Rodney thinks she only has herself to blame. She tells him about Jimmy getting his memory back but she's told him where to go. Rodney thinks she did the right thing. At Butlers Farm, Moira's hanging up washing and Adam heads out to work. John thinks he'll have high expectations of his workers soon too. Jai wonders what Charity's up to and asks her to help out in the factory. He flatters her until she agrees to come in for an hour once she's checked a property out in Robblesfield. At Dingle Automotives, Cameron wonders if Debbie's up for a drink later. Anna calls and Cameron doesn't want to talk about it. Cain can't help making unhelpful remarks. Debbie tells Cameron she can help him out if he needs money. Cameron accepts - it's for his kids and there isn't another way. He'll pay her back. At Home Farm, Adam approaches on his quad bike and Ella is flippant about nearly getting caught last night. She promises she'll make it up to him. At Pear Tree Cottage, Jimmy is gutted that Nicola knocked him back. Carl thinks he should stop moaning and go and win her back. In Leyla’s, Leyla serves Andy. David comes back and tells her he walked out of a meeting - the gossip about Amy hasn't stopped at the council. Leyla hugs him. Andy sees Debbie who's picked up Sarah early from school, for having a stomach ache. Debbie is grouchy and Andy offers to talk if she needs to. In the Wooolpack, Chas is filling Charity in on the events of last night with drunken Nicola, and Sandy agrees it must have been a scary prospect for Marlon. Charity is still looking at property in the newspaper and avoiding heading to the factory. Diane asks Eric if he's told Val about Amy yet - but he hasn't. Charity sees a window, reckoning Amy needs a family home. The barn conversion would be perfect, but Eric won't entertain it. Cain's chatting to Roz and Holly when Moira storms over. They take the hint and head back, and Cain offers Moira some advice - she has to let go eventually. Nicola passes Kelly and Elliot and they snipe at each other. Kelly sarcastically thanks her for knocking Jimmy back. Part 2 At Home Farm, Nicola's cranky on the phone and Declan isn't impressed. He goes, and Ella tells her to take no notice. In the pub, Amy's come in to join Eric. Eric is a little hostile at first, but she persuades him to get them lunch. Charity tells her she thinks the barn conversion would make a great family home. Jai is annoyed at Charity for spending a few hours in the pub instead of helping. Moira asks Cain what's going on with Holly and asks him to stay away as she's vulnerable. Nicola confides in Ella over a brew, and asks if Ella's pleased she went back to Declan. Ella thinks that sometimes you have to make compromises, no matter how difficult. Roz comes out to Moira who's bringing the washing in. Holly walks past and ignores her. Holly explains that it was Cain who towed them home last night, and they went to see him to pay him but he wouldn't take any money. Moira's embarrassed. Jimmy's come to see Nicola and apologises for last night. He tells her he'd still like to talk. Jimmy's surprised when Nicola thinks it's a good idea. In the pub, Andy's joined Debbie and asks how Sarah is. Debbie tells him she's worried about Cameron's messy divorce. Charity approaches and Andy makes a move. Chas wonders what that was all about, and then Cameron offers to get her a drink - on Carl. Moira drives to the garage and apologises to Cain. Cain enjoyed watching her worry, but Moira warns he'll regret it if he ever tries anything on Holly. Cain doesn't appreciate being badmouthed, but Moira remains defiant - she'll talk to him however she likes. Nicola comes to Mill Cottage, and notices the framed photo of Kelly, Jimmy and Elliot. Jimmy tells Nicola he's remembered so much and knows they had something special. He now knows for certain that he loves Nicola more than anyone and he'll never even look at Kelly again. He'll support Elliot financially, but that's all. He wonders if Nicola will ever be able to forgive him. Nicola tells him she's given him too many chances and humiliated her. She doesn't trust him and wants a divorce. Jimmy is floored. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday